


almost believing

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants a future he's not sure he and Sirius can ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost believing

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/242226.html) @ livejournal.

It's Sunday afternoon and Remus and Sirius are laying in Sirius' bed, legs tangled together with a familiarity that only comes from years of sharing the same space. Remus is pressed as close as he possibly can be to Sirius, shoulders touching, heads close together as they stare out of the window overlooking the street. They've been like that for minutes uncounted, watching the comings and goings of Whitechapel. Peter always wonders why Sirius doesn't live in a better neighbourhood; Remus knows why. Despite Sirius' insistence that _it's bloody fucking cool to live where Jack the Ripper killed hookers, Moony_, he knows it's because the dingy flat and its surrounding area is the very opposite of everything his family stands for.

Remus chews on his nails, a bad habit he's picked up over the past several weeks, and Sirius doesn't chide him for it because it's better than the twelve cigarettes a day he's been using to fight off the stress that is their lives. Remus watches an older couple as they cross the street, the man holding the woman's elbow gently, not much better off than her but making sure her steps don't falter. Sirius would laugh at him and call him a girl, but Remus wouldn't mind them being that couple decades down the road: afternoon teas every Saturday with James and Lily; suppers with Peter and the wife he's yet to meet; sitting at "their" bench in the park, feeding ducks and reminiscing on their lifetime together.

But as much as Remus desperately wants that, craves the normalcy of it all, he fears it's not in the cards. There's too much at odds with his neat and tidy vision — the war they can't seem to get ahead in; their youth, which the entire world counts against them; the fact that they're two blokes in love, and a werewolf and a wizard to boot. He sighs softly, and Sirius looks over at him; he knows Sirius was watching them, too, and has done that infuriating mind-reading trick of his again.

"We'll get there, Moony," he says simply, turning his head to glance at Remus for a moment. He leans over and presses a kiss to Remus' lips, and then Sirius goes back to silently gazing out the window. Remus blinks at his profile for a while; Sirius is always so sure of everything. He sounds so convinced that he and Remus have a future together, as if he read it in his tea leaves this morning and nothing in the world could make him believe otherwise.

Remus lets his gaze drift back to the street below, and the couple is just disappearing into a little shop crammed to bursting with used books. He sighs again, this time a far more content sound, though he absent-mindedly goes back to biting his nails. Sirius nudges him just a bit and flashes a grin, and there's something in the crooked curve of his lips and the shadows of his dimples that makes Remus start to believe it too — even if just for a little while.


End file.
